


loudest silence

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Lydia, Season/Series 04, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the few times Lydia ever wished she <i>could</i> scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loudest silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of August Rush at 1_million_words on LJ.

It was one of the few times Lydia ever wished she _could_ scream.

She knew the electricity coursing through Scott’s body was strong because even _she_ could feel it radiating out of him. Araya paced back and forth calmly like this was an every day activity for her. And Lydia knew that it very well could be. 

Lydia avoided looking at anyone in the room. She couldn’t look at Scott without aching and wishing she could do something and Kira’s expression was even more anguished, ratcheting up the tension in the room because Lydia could feel her frustration. She was a kitsune who was supposed to be able to control electricity and yet she was just as powerless as Lydia.

All three of them— supernatural creatures with incredible abilities left powerless by an otherwise-ordinary human. 

Where were the young adult novels written about this side of the coin? Where was the justice in them always wanting to merely do the right thing and always getting caught up in trouble? Where was their saving grace?

Out of the corner of her eye, Lydia saw a flash of bright blue and clenched her teeth as another round sent Scott’s body spasming.


End file.
